A family we are
by Soda3bear
Summary: Cookie Darryl - pop Curtis is the center of a homosexual greaser family. As we follow cookie she tells us the stories of her family's "love" and how they came to be. RATED M FOR SMUT! Darryxsoda dallyxtim etc.
1. Chapter 1 Because of them

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

A family we are

pairings:

darry x sodapop

dally x Tim

pony x Johnny

* there will also be sub relationships here and there

RATED M FOR A REASON

I sat on the sofa and I could see my mom soda and my dad Darry kissing in the hall. they had gotten into an argument earlier that morning but no one really paid them much attention because the conclusion was ALWAYS the same. My older brother pony was being eaten alive by his boytoy Johnny Cade. Meanwhile my uncle dally was taking his first crack at cooking breakfast while his husband was helping him from behind well actually it was more like my uncle Tim was grinding up against him but either way it was sweet. My uncle Tim and dally were tough as nails but when they were alone or amongst friends they trusted; it was almost like they were the perfect couple; always cuddling and whispering sweet words of non sense. Aside from the boys in the house right now I have 2 other uncles. They went to school with my mom and dad. Steve is my favorite out of all my guardians. Funny enough he's ponys arch nemesis. Steve takes me to the DX sometimes when moms off and he lets me pump the gas with him. He buys me Pepsi and gives me money for milkshakes. Steve is really great but don't count out my uncle twobit! He's the jokester of the gang and he cracks me up every time he comes around.

You see 2 years after I was born and mom and dad finally made it "official" somehow everything fell into place. The gang gathered together and managed to buy a house where they all decided to move in and live. Since then they've all found jobs and together they make more than a steady income. If it wasn't for their greaser pride they would technically be considered soc's. my life was perfect. The only problem was. I was the center of a "gay" family. Even my uncles Steve and twobit were gay. Not with each other but I have known them to be quite the swingers back in high school. I wasn't ashamed of my family. To them I looked more then fine but every once in a while I would get in a tussle with some soc's. even though I'm a girl they gave me this really clever nick name -_- they call me "the faggots daughter" I gotta say if there was one thing my family taught me it was how to be tuff. The first time I got into a fight was the 2 week of my 8th grade year. Pony was in his sophomore year of high school and since we actually had money he was accepted into a new school so he wasn't there to ward off the jackass soc's that tried to step up to me. At first I was scared but then I remembered what my uncle dally told me. "You need to get tough kiddo and no one can hurt you". So that's exactly what I did I toughened up and attacked the raging behemoth I got a few punches in before a teacher came and stopped me. When I got home that day all of the gang was proud of me except my mom who just wanted me to stay home and never leave his arms. The talk that night with my dad darry went a little something like this.

"Hey sweetie could you come here I wanna talk to you about today" I was a little scared my dad sounded desperate and worried. 2 things that never went well together with my dad. I didn't want to talk to my dad because I knew what he was thinking. Me and him shared a special knowing with each other neither of us could keep something from the other. Besides my personal vendetta against speaking with my father I slowly walked into our family room. "Yeah dad what's up" the look in his eyes showed back hurt and a tint of hope; the hope that I wasn't jumped for the reason he thought. The hope that it was just soc's jumping a grease. "Honey why did you get jumped today" I saw the hurt and I knew my father was hurting and he was hurting bad I couldn't being myself to tell him so I lied "heh I'm ok dad it was just a couple if soc's trying to start something" his glare didn't flatter "nothing I can't handle" and I tried my best to bring the smile that would signal that I was happy. It was the smile I knew all my family could tell. It was the way they knew I was ok It was the smile I often showed when I was younger. It was the one thing that if i got it just right darry would be none the wiser. I saw my dads expression softened ten fold after I smiled my award winning smile. Some say I got it from my mom which made me smile that people even compared me to my beautiful mother. Both my parents were gorgeous hell my older brother pony was beautiful too. But me I was ok I had a movie star smile, blue eyes and nice features but I was a thicker girl than most. I wasn't obese or anything just a little round around the features. Many people liked me in school because I'm pretty but I didn't always feel pretty if they saw my family they would turn gay too. In our side of town the gang we had were known as the "hottest" which put me in an awkward position. I was a girl at the top of the greaser chain not even Shepard's a gang was above us. I would have been ok if the gang was on the down low but they were more exposed than the sun! I was targeted by soc's and greasers alike. They either wanted my life or they wanted me dead. My name is Cookie Darryl-pop Curtis I'm a 14 year old freshman and I'm currently being hunted by a billion high schoolers all thanks to the type of "family we are".


	2. Chapter 2 Make more love

Ok so the next couple of chapters are going to consist of each couple. Mostly smut ;)

Darry and Soda

The room was pitch black. The only light source was rays from the moon shining through the window and the only sound was the sharp moans coming from the leading couple of the house hold. Darry plunged in once again ripping a whimper from his wanton lover Soda. "Oh Darry! We...We just started" Soda was gasping and tightening his grip on Darrys sheets trying his best to actually finish a sentence for once "if you...if you keep doing that i'm gonna cum" Soda was doing his best to keep from cuming so soon. He hated being the first one to do it and he hated it more when Darry would pound him like this so early in their love making.

"Come on little buddy. I've worked hard all day" Soda understood how hard Darry had to work. Despite there being so many people helping with the bill Darry still had to pay for a lot of the bulk of it. "Bu-But Darry I" Soda was cut off by a longing hungry kiss. "Please I know you don't like being first" Darry kissed Soda again and the younger greaser graciously allowed a few seconds for it before pulling away to hear the rest of Darrys statement. "I just can't cum unless I know you're feeling so much pleasure you could explode" This time it's Soda who pulls his lover into a lustful kiss. The larger greaser moans low in his throat as he pushes even further into Soda pushing him into orgasm. Soda clenches around Darry forcing him to also release. Both boys lay there listening to eachothers breathing.

Soda rolled over on his side and gazed up into Darrys eyes. He ran his hand over his older partners chest and asked gingerly "Do you think Cookie's okay?" The question kind of shocked Darry. He knew how Soda felt when ever she came home bruised. Even when they were in highschool they weren't picked on nearly as much. "Honey I talked to her she's fine" Soda sighed and wrapped himself with the blanket "Okay I just wish Pony was there to help her" Darry wrapped his arms around Soda and kissed his fore head "Look she'll be fine she is our daughter after all" He shined a warm smile to reassure his wife and it worked all the tension left Sodas body. "Now let's try this again; I promise i'll go slower" Soda freed his upper body from the blanket and grabbed Darrys face and pushed their lips together "Oh no big boy I'm ok with you having your way with me" Soda smiled coyly and darry buried his face in the crook of his neck "alright baby but remember tomorrow if you can't walk; you asked for it" Soda arched his chest into darrys "Duely noted"


	3. Chapter 3 Wind knocked outta me

chapter 3 maybe -_-

SORRY NO SLASH YET BUT THERE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

"aahhh another day another" I was cut short of my thoughts when my mom leaped onto me. Knockin the air right out of my lungs. I gasped for a second and he got worried. Soda would always beat himself up whenever he would try to show me his "fatherly" love. "Oh honey i'm sorry" he patted me up and down spinning me like a top to see if I was bruised or as my dad Darry likes to put it (so soda doesn't feel worse) my boo boos. "I always forget" Soda stops his attempts at looking for injuries that obviously aren't there. "Pop i'm fine. Look at me" I say spinning around to reassure my guilt engraved parent that no real harm was done. Soda pats my head and says in his sweet mellow tone "I know" he tackles me onto the bed once again making sure it was gentle "You're my tuff little doll" he shows his movie star smile; a smile we both share. "You're dad's making breakfast so get dressed and come down as soon as you're ready" he smiles at me once again before disappearing to the right. I stand up and a jolt hits me in my chest. Pure pain stabs into my sides. Truth be told I could handle my dad's, uncles, and brother's attacks, but because of recent events it's become hard to even stand. I could only hope no one noticed.

As you already know I get picked on a lot. Sometimes because i'm a greaser and others because...well you know. But for some reason it's gotten worse. After that day in 8th grade when I first got jumped it was quiet and no one really paid any mind to me. But about a month later I got jumped again by more soc's and a couple of frickin greasers. I really wish I could tell my family but I don't want them to think it's their fault I get hurt.

I finally got my jean jacket on that my uncle Steve gave me and now I was working on my shoes. The whole process of putting on my clothes was really pathetic. I was groaning and practically gasping from the pain. I hobbled forward and wrapped my arm under my stomach using my dresser drawer for balance. It hurt so much I really didn't want to go to school but I knew my family would suspect something if I were to ask to stay home.

After a few minutes the pain subsided and I tried another go at my shoes. I got them on and let the air out that I didn't even realize I was holding in. 'Thank God I'm in the clear' but I didn't realize I was being watched. I kneeled over to search under my bed for the book my older brother gave me. He told me it would be like he was there with me...if only that were true. There was a few inches between the book and my hand. I tried to push my arm farther under the bed but my aching body wouldn't have none of that. The pain found it's way back to me and I tried to wrap my arms around any spot that held that mind shattering feeling. I gasped and pleaded with God to make the pain stop. I pushed my face as deep into the carpet as I could to mask my blood curdling screams. I wanted so desperately for someone to grab me and hold me and tell me everything would get better. Then my wish came true I was grasped in a loving, big, warm embrace. I couldn't see past my tears but this hug, this feeling, this person was unknown to me. Who ever it was holding me has never held me before. I could feel his weight shift as he pushed off the ground to stand. I was bouncing so I knew who ever this was was running. "Please don't" the bouncing and words of panic stopped completely when those words left my mouth. I took a hold of the broad shoulders of my hero and repeated with more reason " Please I can't let them find out" I was really pushing it. If I told this person then it was only a matter of time before they told my parents, but I needed to try. "Don't let who find out what?" the voice was husky and low, but gentle and sweet. Tim... IT WAS TIM! "Please they can't know" by now I was crying and trying my best not to look so stupid in front of my toughest uncle. "Don't worry baby doll. I'll take you back to your room but you've got a lot of explaining to do" We turned a complete 180 and he began carrying me back to my room. Tim gently laid me on the bed and grabbed the chair nearest to the desk and stared at me. Tim was the only one at home today so he had a lot of time. We stayed there in my room. I explained everything and by the end all Tim did was hug me one last time and whispered "I ain't gonna tell no one, but you need to let them know eventually" he gave me a quick peck on the forehead and walked leisurely out of the room. I wrapped my arms around my legs and sighed into my knees; so many things ran through my mind. One; am I gonna get in trouble. Two; will I break my mothers heart. Three; why was Tim home TODAY?!


End file.
